


Who We Are and Who We Need to Be

by NoGoodGuys



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Bellamy, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke, POV Clarke Griffin, POV Lexa, POV Luna (The 100), POV Multiple, POV Raven, POV Raven Reyes, POV Roan, Quarter Quell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodGuys/pseuds/NoGoodGuys
Summary: What if the Hunger Games didn't end with Katniss? Instead, they restarted and President Thelonious Jaha took over. Now its the 125th Hunger Games and the Capital is even sending their own to fight. What if the 100 didn't meet being sent to the ground to die and instead being sent to an arena to die? Who will make it home... and who will die leaving their loved ones alone?





	1. The Anouncement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it. Also, it's a pretty bad summary, but I promise the story will be more interesting. The story will closely follow the 100 plotline, other than a couple added things, but the character deaths will be consistent.

Clarke was elbow deep in paint, drawing on the last empty spot in her room, when the announcement came: The 125th Hunger Games. She knew why they were doing this, but still she was surprised. This year, on a quarter quell, they were sending four people from each district… including the capital. They needed her gone because of the secrets she knew and executing a councilwoman's daughter would cause a panic, yet they found a way to give her a death sentence. The games were meant for her. When the guards came for her, she panicked and tried to escape. She made it to the hallway when her mom caught her.  
"Mom, please don't let them take me," she tearfully said.  
"Clarke, there's no guarantee that you'll be chosen," Abby Griffin reassured her.  
"You know that's not true." Her mom hugged her, as felt a stinging pain in her side and began to lose consciousness. When she woke up, she was in a chair. Standing on unsteady legs, she pushed open the door and made her way to the reaping, dreading the next few hours.

\----------

Bellamy could barely process the announcement before comforting his crying fifteen year old sister. He couldn’t blame Octavia for being upset. She has twice the chance to die in the games. She'd never had it easy in District 12, but the games were always what scared her the most.  
Over the next few days, Bellamy tried to surprise her with various gifts to calm her down, but to no avail. He couldn't decide if he should be dreading or be excited for this reaping. It would be his last, meaning he was safe, but couldn't protect his sister after tomorrow.  
The morning of the reaping, he left the house at dawn and made his way to the black market in the Seam. He had saved just enough to buy Octavia the perfect dress. The look on her face when he returned home made it all worth it and she did look stunning in it. He finally calmed her down, as they both made their way to the reaping.

\----------

Raven was sitting on her boyfriend's couch, grateful to have time to relax after a stressful week at work. In the middle of a making out with Finn, the TV came on for a mandatory announcement from the Capital: the Quarter Quell. After watching it, she stormed out of his house and into a little alcove on the edge of the woods. Her name was in the reaping at the maximum amount. There was a large chance that she'd be dying in the next few weeks. She couldn't hold back her anger, starting to throw everything in reach. Raven knew that Finn was out looking for her, but she wasn't ready to face him… not yet. She curled up in a ball and stayed there.  
The next day, Finn found her in the same position and just laid down next to her, gently stroking her hair. She dreaded the days leading up to the reaping. When the horrible day finally came, she walked hand in hand with Finn. He was oddly calm, simply just complimenting her on her dress.

\----------

          Raven was sitting on her boyfriend's couch, grateful to have time to relax after a stressful week at work. In the middle of a making out with Finn, the TV came on for a mandatory announcement from the Capital: the Quarter Quell. After watching it, she stormed out of his house and into a little alcove on the edge of the woods. Her name was in the reaping at the maximum amount. There was a large chance that she'd be dying in the next few weeks. She couldn't hold back her anger, starting to throw everything in reach. Raven knew that Finn was out looking for her, but she wasn't ready to face him… not yet. She curled up in a ball and stayed there.

          The next day, Finn found her in the same position and just laid down next to her, gently stroking her hair. She dreaded the days leading up to the reaping. When the horrible day finally came, she walked hand in hand with Finn. He was oddly calm, simply just complimenting her on her dress.

\----------

          Lexa waved her way through the crowds, holding her prized sword. As the mayor, she was expected to give a speech after the Quarter Quell announcement. Flanked by her guard Gustus and surrounded by the whole district, she looked brave, but inside she was terrified. It was her last year in the reaping and she had a large chance of being chosen this year. While she could easily win, she would not be happy to have to kill all those people again. Thinking about this, only brought back memories of how she got elected mayor.

          Shoving the thoughts out of head, she arrived to see her cousins Tris and Aden on the stage, along with her teachers and advisors, Anya and Titus. Sitting down on the center of the stage, she watched the announcement from the Capital and tried to stay calm. Tris, Aden, and Titus were all brave, even though they were in the reaping, so she had to be too. After her speech, she practiced in the woods up until the reaping. She could win if she was chosen, she had to… for Tris and Aden.

\----------

          Luna walked through the streets, her streets, fearlessly. She pushed everyone out of her way as she ascended the stage to watch the announcement with her brother and boyfriend. She was the only one excited for this Quarter Quell, her last year eligible for the Hunger Games. After the announcement, her confidence only grew. This year's victor would be her, the mayor of District 4, because unlike the others, she has never hesitated in killing someone. Trained since birth, this Quarter Quell would be won for District 4.

\----------

          Roan heard about the Quarter Quell from gossip on the edge of town. Ever since his banishment, he couldn't go past the border, except on reaping day. And now he knew how to be able to return to his home and his people. He would be the victor of the 125th Hunger Games for District 2. He was easily the best fighter in District 2, and in all the districts.

          He thought about his odds, knowing that his mother would have her champions fighting in the games: his cousins, Ontari and Echo. But he trained with them as kids and exceeded them. They would be his first targets, as revenge for staying beside his mother after his banishment. He could barely contain his excitement as he entered District 2 for the first time in a year and made his way to the reaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short introduction chapter, just trying to figure out the characters. The next chapter will be longer. For anyone who wants to know, these are all the characters that I have decided to include as of now.
> 
> District 1 (Trikru - Polis):  
> Lexa Woods  
> Tris Woods  
> Titus Flame  
> Fio Polis
> 
> District 2 (Azgeda):  
> Echo Ice  
> Ontari Ice  
> Roan Ice  
> Atohl Az
> 
> District 3:  
> Raven Reyes  
> Reese Lemkin  
> Finn Collins  
> Kyle Wick
> 
> District 4 (Floukru):  
> Luna Flou  
> Shay Water  
> Derrick Sea  
> Zon Flou (fake character, supposed to be Luna's brother)
> 
> District 5 (Trishanakru):  
> Emori Frikdreina  
> Ankara Trishana  
> Ilian Farm  
> Rafel Ambassador
> 
> District 7 (Trikru - TonDC):  
> Denae Ton  
> Niylah Trade  
> Lincoln Tri  
> Nyko Tri
> 
> District 10:  
> Roma Bragg  
> Harper McIntyre  
> John Murphy  
> John Mbege
> 
> District 11:  
> Fox Turco  
> Gina Martin  
> Jasper Jordan  
> Monty Green
> 
> District 12:  
> Zoe Monroe  
> Octavia Blake  
> Sterling Tracey  
> Bellamy Blake
> 
> District 13 (Mount Weather):  
> Maya Vie  
> Lorelei Tsingh  
> Cage Wallace  
> Carl Emerson
> 
> Capital:  
> Clarke Griffin  
> Charlotte Ark  
> Wells Jaha  
> Nathan Miller


	2. The Reaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I promise there will be more action, romance, and drama soon, just need to introduce the characters first.

          Clarke made her way up the line until it was her turn and allowed her finger to be pricked. She barely felt the drop of blood they took. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart, as she entered her age group. She was numb as President Jaha gave his speech and the escort introduced herself. Her name was the first called, just as she expected, and she barely heard her mom yell in protest. She gave up on the idea to resist as two guards dragged her to the stage. As Clarke forced herself to calm down, she began to listen to the other tributes. The next female tribute was Charlotte Ark, a twelve year-old girl from the poor part of the Capital.

          "And now for the boys. Nathan Miller… and Wells Jaha," the escort said, as the crowd fell so silent that you could hear a pin drop. The sergeant's son and the president's son being called was probably not planned. President Jaha kept his calm expression, but Sergeant Miller was already being restrained as he fought to get to his son. The kids were all led away, while the crowd remained in shock. Clarke remained scarily calm, using her well-practiced public face, and waited in the room for her mother to arrive. As the doctor entered the room, Clarke stood and walked to give her a tight hug.

          "Clarke, your instincts will tell you take care of everybody else first, just like your father. But be careful, I can't lose you, too. I love you so much. You can win!" Abby said with so much confidence that it made Clarke tear up. She would miss her mother so much.

          "You know President Jaha won't let me go home," she replied quietly, scared to break the truth to her mother.

          "No, no! They would not do that," her mother insisted, refusing to shake from her beliefs. Even as she was escorted out of the room, Abby believed that Clarke could win, and the girl could not bear to see what would happen when she was definitely killed. That's all she thought about as they led her onto the tribute train.

\----------

          Bellamy made his way up the line, refusing to let Octavia go. He only released her when they were divided into groups, and even then hesitantly. He kept his eyes on her the entire time up until the reaping. Only then, did he realize how his heart was pounding. He was terrified that Octavia would be chosen… or that he would. Neither of them could survive in the arena, not against the tributes. The first name called was Zoe Monroe, a girl that he played with before his sister was born, before she became his responsibility. The second was… Octavia. He couldn't believe his ears, she never even took out the tessera. Bellamy swore he was dreaming, until he began fighting against the guards to get to her, with no success. As they began drawing for the boys, he wasn't listening.

          "I volunteer!" he screamed. The guards finally let him get to his sister after that. He bound up to the stage, pulled her into a hug, and took his spot, finally realizing what he got himself into. Still he didn’t regret it. His sister, his responsibility. The last name called was Sterling Tracey, another childhood friend, but the crowd wasn't listening after District 12's first volunteer since Katniss Everdeen.

          After being roughly dragged into the Justice Center, Bellamy didn't expect any visitors and refused to let Octavia panic in the room by herself.

Even though he was told to stay put, he decided to screw the rules and entered her room. He found her crying and chucking every object in the room. He quickly enfolded Octavia in a hug, reassuring her that it would be okay and that they would be safe.

          "I won't let anything happen to you, O," he said for what felt like the thousandth time. Eventually, she believed him, except he didn't.

\----------

          Raven was separated from Finn as they took her blood and felt a stinging pain in her finger. She joined the crowds, watching the video of Jaha and heard the escort spout a bunch of crap about odds being in her favor. Listening to it, she could repeat everything they said. But after hearing her name called, she didn't think that she remembered how to walk. As the guards began to almost carry her to the stage, she regained her mind, began to scream to Finn that she loved him, and fought against the men dragging her to her death.

          The next person sentenced to their death was a twelve year old daughter of a factory worker, named Reese Lemkin, and then it was Kyle Wick, her coworker. Wick gazed sympathetically at her and she shot him a glare. The last name was… Finn. He simply let himself be carried to the stage without fighting, but she did enough for the both of them. She was still thrashing as they took her inside to await no visitors.

\----------

          Lexa was among the crowds today, instead of on the stage. Still, Gustus guarded her like a hawk and almost beheaded the person who took her blood. She gave a reassuring glance over to Aden and Tris, even though they looked calmer than she felt. As the escort fished around in the bowl, she was about to start killing people out of anticipation. The escort called out for someone named Adria. Lexa had personally never met the girl, but she knew that this was Adria's first year in the reaping and she wasn't planning to let even a trained twelve year old to fight to the death. Despite her protesting mind, she calmly volunteered. Gustus grabbed her hand to stop her.

          "Let me go," she ordered.

          "Lexa, be smart. Love is weakness," he argued, but at her glare, hesitantly let her pass.

          "She is too young to be killer," she said making her way to the stage by herself. The guards are smart enough not to lay a hand on her. The next female was… Tris. Lexa kept her calm, despite every screaming instinct to kill everyone here and get her cousins to safety. Tris also stayed relaxed, but Lexa knew her cousin well enough and in her mind she was terrified. The men both volunteered: Titus, most likely to protect her, and Fio, one of the best fighters in the district.

          They were gently led to the Justice Hall and found herself waiting in a room for some, before Anya entered.

          "You must be an idiot. How could you volunteer for a stranger? I have half a mind to kill her, but at least District 1 will have a victor this year," she angrily scolded.

          "Anya, listen to be extremely carefully. Only one of us will make it out. District 1 will have a victor, but it won't be me. Make sure Tris makes it home," Lexa commanded.

          "She may be a warrior, but she is twelve, Lexa. How long do you think she'll survive?"

          "Tris is strong, she will do what it takes and so must you. Plus, I will protect her up until the end."

          "What about your people? Will you leave them without a leader?"

          "It's not long before Aden ascends. With your help, he will be an amazing leader," she argued as the pair were guided to the train. Anya, being a previous victor, would stay with her until the arena, something that she is very grateful for.

\----------

          Luna left Derrick and Zon's side as they took her blood. The pain from the prick of her finger didn't even make her flinch, she was used to much worse. Getting enveloped in the crowd, she elbowed her way to the front to make sure she got the chance to volunteer. The first name called was Shay, a young girl who'd never seen blood in her whole life. Luna suspected she'd die early. She didn't even listen at who the second name, she simply volunteered. Everyone cleared a path for her, not daring to even meet her glance because of the deadly look on her face. As the escort began to pick out the boys, Luna was ready to size up the competition, up until the names became:

          "Derrick Sea and Zon Flou! Oh, there's siblings this year," the stupid, bubbly escort exclaimed. Luna willed herself to stand, even as she heard a gasp escape her lips. The unwavering killer had to face the two people in the world that she couldn't imagine hurting. She was completely numb, not allowing herself to cry until she collapsed in the waiting room.

\----------

          Roan skillfully weaved his way through the crowd, having mastered the art of not being seen. Ignoring the stinging in his finger, he joined his age group. He didn't mind the pain, instead he embraced it because it made him stronger. His whole life has made him stronger. Nodding to Echo and Ontari, he didn't look threatening, but he was already scheming all the ways he could slaughter his enemies.

          Echo and Ontari were chosen as the female tributes, just as he expected, knowing his mother rigged it. He didn't hesitate as the escort announced that she would begin calling for the boys, not even allowing her to speak the tribute's name. He volunteered and his mother had an unreadable expression on her. Roan was soon joined on the stage by Atohl, another one of his mother's warriors.

          "It's nice to see you again, Roan," his mother lied.

          "I doubt that, considering you're the one who banished me, Mother," he gruffly replied. He was waiting in the Justice Hall, when surprisingly Mayor Nia entered. Roan didn't even think that she speak to him until she was training him as his mentor.

          "You now I had to do that." Another lie. He opposed her, so she sent him away.

          "Whatever you say, Mother."

          "Do not be rude!" she scolded, slamming the door behind her. Roan just sat back and smiled, at finally angering her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get another chapter out soon, but at least this one was a little longer.


	3. Time to be Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less POVs in this one, but at some point, it'll probably be from only Clarke's. I hope you still enjoy

          Clarke paced up and down the length of her luxurious room. She'd skipped dinner, wanting to avoid awkward conversations with her mom's best friend and her former best friend. Hoping to fall asleep, she'd laid under the soft covers, but here she is, hours later, still wide awake. Slipping out the room, she made her way to kitchen to make up for the lost meal. Sneaking through the winding maze of train cars, she finally reached her destination, only to find her path blocked by a familiar scent.

          "Wells…"

          "Clarke! I was looking for you since you disappeared after the reaping." he said pulling her into a hug that she evaded.

          "Not now…"

          "Clarke, please?" he said, obviously not planning to leave her alone.

          "Wells, why the hell are you here? The reaping was rigged, and there's no way Jaha wouldn't have assured that you'd be safe." Clarke exclaimed, losing her temper.

          "When I found out that they were sending you to the games, I forced my father to have my name called at the reaping. I came for you. Clarke, there’s something I have to tell you. I’m sorry I got your father arrested," saying the last part with an apologetic look on his face.

          "Don’t you talk about my father," she tearfully said, pushing him against the wall.

          "Please, I can’t die knowing that you hate me," Wells said, not fighting her, and instead looking on the verge of tears himself.

          “They didn’t arrest my father, Wells. They executed him. I do hate you," she yelled and stormed back to her room. She was deep in fuming, until she heard a scream come from one of the other bedrooms. Running in, she saw a little blonde girl screaming in her sleep.

          "Hey, wake up. It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s just a dream. You’re Charlotte, right? I’m Clarke. It’s okay to be scared. Do you want to talk about it?" she said, gently shaking the young girl awake. She held the child in her arms and Charlotte just nestled deeper. After a few minutes, she opened her mouth.

          "It's… my parents. They were executed and they… and I see it in my dreams and I just…" she cried into Clarke's chest.

          "I understand. My dad was executed, too," Clarke comfortingly rubbed the girl's arm, feeling horrible for the twelve year old who'd already gone through so much. After a few minutes, she shifted and began pointing out the constellations to Charlotte, still holding her. Eventually, Clarke thought Charlotte drifted off and laid her on the pillow. Gently, removing herself from the girl, she tiptoed out of the room, until she heard a peep.

          "Please… will you stay with me?" Charlotte hesitantly asked.

          "Of course," Clarke replied with a smile, laying next to her, before both fell asleep. The next morning, they awoke late in the day, soon before arriving at the tribute center. Being one of the most privileged among the capital, Clarke had taught she'd seen everything, but the tribute center was a new kind of luxury. The first thing she did upon arriving in her room was jump across the bed and ruin all the pillows. She could have lied there all day if Callie hadn't entered the room and pulled her into a hug.

          "I don't know if I should be congratulating or trying to comfort you, Clarke. But don't worry you're in good hands between Jackson and me. Sponsors won't be a problem for you."

          "Nice to see you, Callie, but you're squishing me," Clarke laughed, finally being released.

          "I guess I never really left. Between you and Jackson, I can pretend it just our normal Sunday dinner for a few days," Clarke said, fighting back tears at the realization these will be the last days she will ever see the person who was a second mother to her.

          "I have to go talk to your stylist, but in a few hours, you must come downstairs," Callie sympathetically smiled, leaving with one last hug. Clarke sunk down, and just cried and cried, until she couldn't find any more tears.

          "That’s it. No more tears. Time to be strong," she thought to herself, making her way downstairs to pampered and groomed. They took her away to get waxed and washed and any other beauty treatment she could think of. When Callie told her she would dressed as a princess to Wells' prince outfit, she was seething.

          "I will not seen as his girlfriend!" she screamed.

          "Clarke, its all about the appearance. Miller will be your guard and Charlotte your hand maiden. It will be beautiful," Callie said with her no nonsense voice that Clarke grew up hearing. After a few more minutes of protesting, she gave in. Unlike most other tributes, being raised in the Capital made her used to this. Afterwards, she might even admit that she looked stunning in the outfit and that Wells could be considered a little dashing in his. He offered his hand, which she promptly denied, and instead went to pet the majestic steed that would carry their cart.

          "Hey, princess," said a mysterious voice behind, causing her to jump. She turned around to see a boy, about her age, with long brown hair.

          "I'm Finn… Wait! You're the traitor they locked up for a year. That news even reached District 3," he said, taking her hand and kissing her hand.

          "And you're the idiot, who thinks that kissing my hand is going to woo me," she countered, roughly pulling her hand out of his grasp.

          "You don't like being called Princess, do you Princess?" he gave a smile, which after a few more minutes of back and forth, she returned.

          "See you around," he said after they were called to take their places on the carriages. She waved and climbed on next to Wells. They were the first to ride in the parade and the crowd went ballistic, seeing the prince and princess of the Capital together again. Eventually, she even allowed Wells to take her hands, which the crowd loved. She smiled back to reassure a nervous Charlotte, and took the little girl's hand too. Listening to the president's speech, she saw his eyes on her the entire time, challenging her to win. At one point, the man was family and now his stare gave her chills. She practically ran back to her room, despite Wells continuous attempts to have a conversation. Today, she just wanted to sleep and block out all her troubles. Tomorrow, she could return to reality.

          That night, she dreamt, and such vivid dreams they were. She was back at home with her family, all of her family. Her dad was alive and Wells was still her brother. They were laughing about something, a simple thing, but something she missed more than anything. She woke up with tears, tears of joy. An avox had already chosen her training outfit and she hurriedly got dressed, confidently walked downstairs, ready to face whatever challenges laid before her today.

\----------

          Bellamy entered the train that was leading them to a private hell, and considered for a second that he'd already died and went to heaven. Everything was so magnificent. Octavia was tracing her fingers around everything. Personally, he wanted to do the same, but instead he put on a steely face and pretended that he wasn't amazed. He needed to be tough if he wanted to get Octavia home. Despite wanting nothing more than to cry at the mess he got himself into, he needed to be strong for the girl that had become his life. His bedroom was larger than their whole house in District 12, and he laid on the bed, wanting to sleep the day off. Instead of getting the chance, Octavia slipped in and silently laid down next to him, putting her head on his chest and digging her chin into his ribs. And for him, this was comfortable, just like home.

          The next day, they were somehow already pulling into the station. Octavia stood at the window, waving at all the people, taking in the attention as if it was candy. The crowds loved her and she loved them. Unlike her, he wasn’t a people person. He stood with his arms crossed and Octavia joked that he would scare the sponsors away. And so what if he did. He didn’t need their help. Sponsors were for people who wanted to win for themselves. Only one person from District 12 was going home and it wasn’t him. It was Octavia.

          The training center was even more spectacular than the train. When they arrived, they were greeted with chocolate covered strawberries and Octavia almost ate the plate with them. He chuckled at the sight of his sister covered in chocolate, while their escort chided her about appearance. Unlike the uptight escort, he was happy about Octavia finally getting some happiness in her extremely hard life. She grew up too quick, they both did. This was her chance to be content before being plunged in a death game.

          Except for the next part of their day. They were both taken to be "cleaned up" before meeting the stylist. He could not fathom how people in the Capital could stand he these supposedly "normal" procedures, while he felt like an animal. After what felt like a lifetime, they said they were finished and presented him in front of a mirror. He was dressed in an all black suit, his stylist saying he wanted him to resemble coal. He did look handsome, but his sister took his breath away. She wore a tight black dress that hugged her in all the right places. Still, it was her radiating smile that just made him want to smile.

          "Bel, just look at this dress! And look at everyone else! God, this place is so beautiful!" she exclaimed, talking fast and pointing everyone. Before he could reply, she rushed over to talk to some boys from other districts. He just stood back and smiled, trying to remember the last time she was this happy.

          "Your sister looks like a kid in a candy store, just look at her glowing face. And she looks amazing in that dress," a voice from next to him commented. He didn't notice that a large, muscular man came to stand next to him. This guy was from District 7, a career.

          "Don't you dare go near her. Anyone who touches her answers to me, understand?" Bellamy threatened, giving him a murderous look. Careers were dangerous, but nothing compared to Bellamy when it came to his sister.

          "Sorry," he mumbled, leaving, and he actually sounded sorry. That took Bellamy aback for second, having only heard of how heartless careers were. He regained his composure a second later and dragged his sister over to take her placed at the carriage. The sponsors seemed more fond of the princess and prince from the Capital, but to him, their elegant costumes paled in comparison to Octavia's simple one. After the parade, Octavia wanted to stay to talk to some people, but he dragged her back to his room, and gave her some privacy to change. Bellamy took this time to catch his temper. A few minutes later, she angrily opened the door, but relaxed once he climbed into bed next to her. She had already left when he woke up the next morning, so he made his way to the training room by himself, ready to train harder than any other tribute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to the train next chapter... that will certainly be interesting.  
> Can anyone guess who that man taking interest in Octavia is? We'll be seeing a lot more of him.


	4. Just A Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, but it's here.

          "So what do you think of this year's tributes?" asked Diana Sydney, speaking loud enough so that the audience and the cameras could here.

          "Well, they're definitely an interesting bunch, especially with the Capital's children playing. And there's a lot of family in the group and personal drama will definitely play a part. I think we have ourselves a very memorable year," Marcus Kane, vice president and the head gamemaker replied to official interviewer of the Hunger Games.

\----------

          "Nice painting," a familiar voice from behind Clarke, causing her jump.

          "Do you have a thing with startling people?" she joked, greeting Finn.

          "Just you," he playfully countered.

          "Shouldn't you be training?" she asked, not taking her eyes of the her masterpiece.

          "Not a fan of weapons. What's your excuse?" Finn said with disdain.

          "I am training. Look it's camouflage," she responded, moving next to a tree.

          "Now, just because you're not a fighter, doesn’t mean there isn't something for you to learn. What about some of the earth skills stations? Trackers are always useful," she smiled as he hesitantly took her advice. Clarke hoped that he would survive. It's always refreshing to see someone that has a big heart, unlike some of the other tributes. Glancing over at the careers, she saw that they were all training and the teachers couldn’t keep up with some of them, such as beautiful brunette or a muscular boy with his hair in ponytail. Shuddering at having to face them, she returned to focusing on her art. She was so engrossed in drawing the grass that she didn't realize when she took a step back, bumping into Miller.

          "Sorry!" she squeaked, cursing herself at her clumsiness.

          "It's cool," he laughed and was leaving when she grabbed his hand.

          "I haven't seen you all day. What've you been doing?" Clarke asked.

          "Oh, I've been training with some people that I've allied. There's Murphy, Mbege, Monroe, and Bellamy, who's leading the group. You know, I could ask Bellamy about you joining, just no Wells," he offered.

          "No, it's okay, but thanks," she declined and he shrugged as he walked away. She made a mental note of the new alliance. Callie would probably yell at her about refusing the smartest option, but she had no plans on winning and didn't want to bring others down with her. Pushing all the thoughts out of her mind, and instead decided to take her on advice and visit the earth skills and first aid stations.

          "Are you like the peacemaker over there and refusing to touch a weapon, princess?" an arrogant voice asked her. She turned to face a tribute from District 12…

          "Bellamy, right? So you're the one making the huge alliance?" she asked and he shrugged in response.

          "To answer your question, no it's not the weapons. But this is just a game, Bellamy. Why should I bother trying when I know that I can't win?" she asked.

          "It's not just a game to the rest of us. Some of us actually care, but you shouldn't give up so easy," he argued.

          "I don't want to become a murderer," she retaliated, getting aggravated from talking to this boy.

          "Who we are and we need to be to survive are very different. You should reconsider thinking of this as a game, maybe I'll even show you how to shoot," he told her, leaving to join his sister's side. She fumed about her infuriating conversation and decided that she had had enough of this day, retreating for the night after a quick dinner. The next morning Clarke decided that Bellamy Blake was right. She didn't have a chance to survive, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. She wouldn't give the capital that satisfaction after all they'd done.

          "Out of the way," she barked, frustrated at missing the target by so far. Now that annoying Blake boy was standing in front of her.

          "You're terrible shot. Are you seriously too stubborn to take me up on my offer?" he smirked.

          "Fine," she growled.

          "Don't do me any favors," he replied, still smirking but at least showed her how to stand. Soon, he even admitted that she was getting better and then left her to practice. Clarke kept shooting until she could hit the center of the target and decided to move on to hand-to-hand combat, staying there long after everyone left until the teachers kicked her out. Maybe Bellamy was right, she should stop thinking of it as a game and start trying. That thought stayed with her as she drifted off and it was back to training on the final chance to learn what she needed to do to survive.

          The day was uneventful, other than a flirtatious exchange with Finn, an argument with Wells, and some snide comments from Bellamy, but the evening was extremely stressful. It was the interview, something that she'd basically trained her whole life for, from attending all the Capital political parties. Still, the lecture that Callie gave her made Clarke want to crawl into her bed and out of these high heels. The dress, on the other hand, was perfect. It was a green that made her eyes shine, with a plunging neckline and long skirt that made her look like a princess and a warrior at the same time. Walking out on stage, she wasn't nervous. Her outfit seemed to be seeping onto her personality. It made her feel strong and empowered. She loved it.

          "Wow, Clarke! No longer wearing those sparkly pink dresses anymore! Now you're just a fighter!" Diana Sydney exclaimed and Clarke laughed at the reference to her child.

          "No, I outgrew those last year," she joked, causing laughter in the audience.

          "Well, does this outfit reflect on your personality? Do you think you can win?" Diana asked the normal interview questions.

          "I wouldn't count me out," Clarke lied, knowing the Capital would never let her come out of this game alive.

          "And neither will I. I remember, even in those dresses, you wouldn't back down without an argument. But arguments are very different than fights and I wish you luck. Ladies and gentleman, there you have the princess, Clarke Griffin!" Diana stood up, taking Clarke with her and giving her a tight hug. Clarke then used her well practiced pageant walk and wave to take her off the stage and then collapsed, the nerves finally taking registering.

          "You did great, princess. Acted just like royalty," Finn comforted her.

          "Thanks you too. They loved your sense of humor," she said, still trying to catch her breath.

          "So, there's this party happening between some of the districts. You should come, show us how the Capital princess parties," he casually suggested.

          "Who'll be there?"

          "Um, just some people from 10, 11, 12, oh and Miller from yours. I don't think there'll be any careers."

          "Will you be there?"

          "Yea, I will. Want to be my date?"

          "Okay," she smiled as he helped her to her feet.

          "Great, see you soon. But don't wear that," he joked as she made her way to her room. An hour later, Clarke found herself sneaking out in a t-shirt and jeans, the most normal thing she's ever worn. She heard the pounding music before she even got out of the elevator. The flashing lights were visible once she reached the hallway.

          "How the hell are the gamemakers allowing this?" she laughed as Finn came to meet her.

          "They can't stop what they don’t know," he replied with a smile. She left him to go stand at the outskirts of the room.

          "Hey, princess. Not a fan of crowds?" Bellamy asked, coming to stand next to her.

          "Hey and definitely not," she smiled.

          "You grew up in the Capital," he laughed.

          "You're in a good mood. And do you really think now is a good time to be having a party? I mean, the game start soon," she pointed out and was met with another one of Bellamy's annoying smirks.

          "Relax. Why don't you go get a drink? You look like you could use one," he told her with a smile.

          "I could use more than one."

          "Then have more than one. Clarke, game start in two days. After that, the party's over. Have some fun while you still can. You deserve it."

          "Yeah. Okay. So do you by the way."

          "I'll have some fun when the game begin. After all, it is just a game," he laughed, as she made her way to the bar. Hours later, she found herself playing a drinking game with Sterling and Fox. Fox was trying to flip a metal part into a cup.

          "You're not going to get this one in," Clarke challenged.

          "Yes, I am," Fox playfully countered.

          "Nope. It's not happening," Clarke argued with a laugh. And of course, Fox got it in.

          "Whoo! All right!" Fox celebrated as Clarke groaned, taking a sip of Monty's moonshine.

          "What do you know? Her highness can actually party. I like it," Sterling joked and she shoved him, beginning to prepare to take her turn. She was balancing a metal piece on her noise, and failing, when Finn grabbed her arm.

          "Time to go, before the sponsors notice and stop thinking you're a princess," he told her, taking her to the elevator.

          "No, you made me lose!" she joked, too drunk to care about her public appearance. But she was ready to leave after having a very exciting night, spending the majority of it dancing with Monty, Jasper, Octavia, and Finn. She might actually have an alliance in the arena from her newfound friends. But tomorrow there was no time for a hangover. It was time to show the gamemakers what she had learned and win some more sponsors.

          "This is your last chance to get some more sponsors before the game. Don't bother with the small stuff, just shoe them what you're really good at. You'll do amazing, Clarke," Callie told her before taking her down to the room.

          "Clarke Griffin, Capital," said a robotic voice, calling her in last. Suddenly, something took over Clarke. She didn't know what was happening, but seeing all those gamkemakers just lazily joking about sending children to die… it made her furious. She could only focus on everyone they've killed, like her father. She wasn't going to play by their game and give them a nice show. They were going to kill her soon anyway, so she might as well die for herself. Her fingers began to move themselves, picking out the perfect paint colors. She painted a picture, something she'd done many times before, but this time it was perfect. It depicted the scene of her dad being executed, the day she remembered every detail of. It showed how the crowd wouldn’t dare make a noise and how Jaha was unaffected by killing his best friend. It showed the Capital's cruelty. And the gamemakers seemed to agree, based on the gasp they released when they saw its completion. Clarke gave a bow and quickly made her exit, realizing that they could execute her right then and there. The adrenaline wore off when she left the room and it took everything in her not to collapse.

          "Hey, how'd you do," Wells asked, seemingly having waited for her.

          "Fine, I just shot a gun. What about you?" she lied.

          "Fine, I showed a few hand-to-hand combat maneuvers and they seemed to enjoy it," he smiled and Clarke allowed him to lead her to her room.

          "Clarke, I've been wanting to talk to you. I think we should make an alliance together. I still want to protect you. Plus, how long do you think either of us will survive on our own?" he pointed out, causing her to sigh.

          "Wells, maybe, okay? We'll see when we get to the arena. We don't even know what will happen after the Cornucopia," she tiredly said and left to sleep before being sent down to die tomorrow. Unfortunately, her brain didn't agree, and was instead racing with nerves and questions. After staring at the ceiling for some time, she drifted off.

\----------

          Raven walked into the training room, ready to kick someone's ass. She first went to the knife stations because she walked around with a knife, so might as well learn to use it. After training for some time, she wanted to meet Finn in the mess hall, but she couldn't find him. Instead, she saw annoying Wick.

          "What the hell are you doing here, wrench monkey?" he greeted her at the engineering station, after having inhaled helium.

          "Helium, Wick? Really?" she snorted, picking at some of the parts that he was playing with.

            "Come on, Reyes. You got to enjoy life," he smiled.

          "You enjoy enough for everybody. So, still dreaming up designs the rest of us will have to fix?" she glared.

          "Hey, my designs are elegant."

          "If only they were realistic. Well, it's been real, I have a game to train for," she said.

          "In that case, welcome to my party. We should be allies. As the smartest person, me, and the second smartest person, you, working together we'd be unstoppable. So come, join me at the station," he offered.

          "Um, we'll see. Wick, we'd be lucky not to get into a screaming match and attract every tribute in the arena to our location," she laughed, but did come stand next to him in the station. The task was to build a radio beacon, which, after some back and forth, the two managed to do. Even Sinclair, their mentor and boss back home, approved.

          The next few days were simple. Finn was still nowhere to be seen and Wick was still aggravating, but they formed an unsteady partnership. But at least it was steadier than her walking on heels. She even fell and Wick had to catch, almost pulling them into a kiss. At that point, she suddenly developed and ability to run away on heels. Her short dress was impressive, though. The red color was a beautiful shade and it looked amazing with her complex braids. During the interview, she returned to her awesomeness that was dimmed by the embarrassment with Wick.

          "So, Raven, how are you finding the Capital?" Diana Sydney asked.

          "It's so beautiful. I don't know how you drown it all out," she truthfully answered.

          "Well, you just got here. We've been here for a while," Diana laughed.

          "How do you think you'll do in the games?" she asked Raven.

          "Well, I'm strong and smart. Those two things don't make me easy to kill. Plus, I have friends from my District," Raven confidently smiled.

          "I'd pick you first."

          "Yea, you would because I'm awesome."

          "Good luck. Here you have Raven Reyes from District 3," Diana said as Raven got up and walked offstage, almost tripping on the stairs.

          "Nice job, wrench monkey, but I was still better," Wick told her.

          "Damn engineers," she glared.

          "Damn mechanics," he said leaving, when she finally caught sight of Finn.

          "Hey, there you are. You did amazing on the interview. Where've you been lately?" Raven told him, giving him a hug. In the background, she heard a girl from the Capital finishing up her interview.

          "So did you and I've been around, mostly making friends. Sorry, but I need to get out of this stuffy suit," he laughed and began to leave, before she grabbed his arm.

          "Hey, wait. I love you," Raven pulled him in for a kiss and he mumbled that he loved her back before leaving. She took an elevator back to her room and sat down to decide what she wanted to show the gamemakers tomorrow. She drifted off, still sitting there, but had decided to show them what made her special: her brain.

          "Raven Reyes, District 3," the automated voice announced and she walked into through the huge doors. She immediately made her way to the mechanic stations and build a couple small projects, restricting herself to only scrap metal. They seemed impressed enough and she was happy with herself as she left. They gave her a score of 7, which outraged.

          "What the hell? I deserved way higher than that! How did that spoiled princess from the Capital get an 11? Those gamemakers can kiss my ass," she yelled.

          "Raven, calm down. Just relax, no one pays attention to the mediocre scores," Finn told her. With a couple minutes of him holding her and making out, she had settled down. The next morning, she was ready to win the games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the games will start! Finally, only took four chapters. By the way, I'm making this chapter a little more rushed because the interesting part of the story will be the part in the games.


	5. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> When I'm writing (9/6), it's my best friend's birthday. Even though she doesn't read this (she is a The 100 fan though(, I want to wish her an amazing birthday to the person who has become my sister. Thank you so much for being there for me and I love you so much. Have an fantastic year!

          Clarke walked around the room, checking that her shoes were tied and her collar was set. They were meager things in a game of death, but it was all she could do to stop herself from crying. Callie walked in and grabbed her hand.

          "Clarke, don't tire yourself, you'll have plenty of walking in the arena," Callie scolded, but upon seeing Clarke's panicking face, she immediately pulled her into a tight hug.

          "You have no reason to worry, sweetheart. You trained so much and you're smart," Callie comforted.

          "Callie, they'll never let me win. You know that," Clarke replied, tears beginning to form in her eyes, despite her brain's protests.

          "Doesn't mean you can't put up a damn good fight," Callie pulled back to smile at Clarke and pulled her in for one last hug as the countdown started.

          "I'll be helping you the whole time," she whispered in Clarke's ear before Clarke stepped on the pedestal that was to take her to her death. She only began to become more and more alarmed as she rose into the arena. She wasn't ready. Some people trained there whole lives for this and she'd never even seen a real tree. She quickly reminded herself to calm down. Her mother was in calm in tricky procedures, she could be clam now. Assessing her situation, she saw a pack near her. Callie told her to stay away from the Cornucopia, but she couldn't survive without supplies and the pack was closer to her than anything near the other tributes. On her right, she saw Wells and on the other side was Finn. She would run for the pack as soon as the bombs keeping her in place were disarmed. Her surroundings seemed to be a forest with various ruins scattered around, almost like a post-nuclear war world.

          The next few seconds were the longest of her life. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… the timer went off and her feet moved themselves towards the pack. She reached down to swipe the pack and ran with all her speed into the forest before someone could hurt her. She was breathing heavily by the time she was far enough away to be concealed by the trees, but she still didn't dare stop running. That was until she bumped into someone. She quickly took a few steps back, grabbed a stick, and prepared to run, until she saw a familiar face: Finn.

          "Hey, princess. Relax. I could use some friends, so could you," Finn cautiously said, holding his hands up in surrender. After a moment of hesitation, she nodded, dropping the stick and giving him a hug.

          "Allies?" he asked with a smile.

          "Allies," she breathed into his shoulder. They began walking further away from the Cornucopia, and were soon met by Monty and Jasper who decided to join the newly forming alliance. And then Octavia became member five as they approached a river and heard the canons signaling the end of the bloodbath, which resulted in 10 deaths. Finn, Clarke, and Monty called for everyone to rest to form a plan.

          "Oh, damn," Jasper said. The group looked at where he was staring.

          "Oh! Holy…" Monty began.

          "Octavia, what the hell are you doing?" Clarke yelled, as the other girl stripped to her tank top and underwear and dove in the water. The boys watched in awe, while Clarke had a look of disdain because of time being wasted.

          “Oh… Octavia, get out of the water! Get out of the water now!” Jasper yelled, spotting a long, black thing in the water. When it peaked it's head out of the water, Clarke recognized as one of Capital's manufactured mutants resembling a snake. Octavia screamed as it grabbed her by the leg and sucked her underwater. Finn began to take his clothes off to save her, but Clarke put a hand on his arm.

          “No. Wait. If we distract it, it might let her go. Help me," she said, attempting to heave a rock from the shore. With the boys help, she managed to push it into the river and the monster released Octavia.

          "It worked. It let her go," Finn announced.

          “Octavia, get to the shore now!” Jasper yelled. Realizing that she couldn't swim with an injured leg, he jumped in, grabbing her around the waste.

          “I got you,” Jasper reassured her.

          “It’s coming back,” Finn warned.

          “It’s headed right for you, guys," Clarke yelled. Jasper began to swim as fast as he could, while trying to carry Octavia, back to the shore.

          “Come on. Come on. Keep going,” Finn coaxed. When Jasper made it safely on shore, Clarke let out the breath that she didn't she was holding. She pulled Octavia up to examine her leg, while the trembling girl kept thanking Jasper and he was catching her breath.

          “Note to self, next time, save the girl,” Monty joked, eliciting a much needed laugh from the group. Clarke bandaged up Octavia's leg, as Finn tried to make the area comfortable to camp for the night, knowing that they couldn't walk any further with Octavia's leg in that state.

          As Clarke settled in while Finn took watch, she was excited to have sleep greet her after a long day. But the darkness would not take her, so instead of twisting and turning, she decided to make logical use of her time. She finally examined the pack she got from the Cornucopia, first noticing the barely visible initials on top of it: CG. She smiled, silently thanking Kane for this gift and thanking her mother for dating him. Opening it revealed its contents to be a med kit, a water bottle with purifying tablets, a few pieces of dried meat, some wire, a tent, and rope. All of these would be very useful, but sadly no weapons to defend herself with. Clarke watched as the fallen tributes filled the sky, showing that sadly no careers were killed.

          She'd drifted it off during some point of failing at planning tomorrow, and when she woke up Finn was gone. She frantically got up and began to search around the area for him, confident he wouldn't abandon them. And he didn’t. He soon snuck up behind her, holding some water. She thanked him taking a sip and then showing him the supplies she got. After some more friendly banter, and some slight flirting, dawn arrived too soon. With dawn came, a figure appearing from behind a tree. Finn went to wake the others and Clarke nervously grabbed a sharp branch. As the figure came closer, the features began to familiarize and she lowered the branch to greet her dark-skinned former friend.

          "Wells, are you okay?" she asked, running to help him as he tried to limp towards their camp. Octavia rushed over, ready to fight, until she saw Clarke helping him. The dark-haired girl helped the blonde lower him onto a rock, as Clarke wrapped his foot.

          "Did you see any careers?" she asked.

          "No, but Bellamy's group is nearby, just a few miles from where I came. It was his people that attacked me," Wells responded, wincing as Clarke tested the extents of his injuries.

          "My brother?" Octavia asked excitedly and Wells nodded.

          "Its just a sprain Wells. You should be fine tomorrow," Clarke smiled and went to talk to Finn.

          "So? What next?" he asked.

          "Well, we know that the careers aren't nearby if the six of us haven't spotted a single one since the bloodbath. I guess heading closer to Bellamy's group would be the best idea. Octavia's one of us and he'll protect her no matter what, so he'll most likely take her," she reasoned and Finn reluctantly nodded, obviously not fond of joining Bellamy's gang. They began to make the day's trek, extremely slowed by Wells and Octavia's injuries. When it was obvious that the sun would set soon, a debate was started about whether they should walk into the night because Bellamy's camp was only hours away. Eventually, they settled on stopping for the night, when Clarke pointed out the exertion of Octavia's leg.

          Wells insisted on exploring the area, so Finn and Clarke tagged alone for protection, while the others made camp. As he began to reminisce about their childhood, she interrupted him.

          “Remember that time you betrayed me and got my father executed? Yeah, I remember,” she glared, tears forming in her eyes.

          “Well, since you brought it up, and I didn’t, because I don’t want to talk about it, what were you thinking?” Clarke said, turning to Wells.  
          “I made a mistake, Clarke,” he tried to explain, refusing to meet her eyes.

          "'I made a mistake, Clarke.' Not good enough. You know, I bet you couldn’t wait to run to daddy. Tell him everything so that he’d finally believe you were the perfect son he always wanted," she exclaims, growing angry.

          “What do you want me to say?" he yells, also getting infuriated.

          “I want an explanation,” she cries.

          “I can’t give you one. I thought I could trust him,” he says growing quiet, still not meeting her eyes.

          “Well, I thought I could trust my best friend. Guess we were both wrong.”

          "I'm still your friend."

          "No, you're not. If you were my friend, you would die in the game," she harshly tells Wells, who looks like she just slapped him.

          “Okay, how about we just… take it easy,” Finn cuts in.

          "I have no idea how to do that. Enough exploring for one day. We have to get going if we want to make it to the others before dark," Clarke responds, drying her tears. Wells and Finn took the lead, while Clarke stayed back to clear her thoughts.

          “Last night was pretty intense. You and Clarke ever…” Finn said, coming to walk next to Wells.

          “No. Not like that,” Wells answered, although still clearly upset from the previous conversation.

          "So, help me out. Your best friend tells you something fairly explosive. You seem like the type of guy that’d keep it to yourself.”

          "You don’t know me.”

          “Why’d you do it?”

          “I don’t know. Why do you care?”

          “You knew what the rules were. You had to know her dad would get executed.”

          “I made a choice. If she hates me for the rest of my life, I made the right choice, and that’s all you have to know,” Wells says with a glare and walks away, as Finn joins Clarke in the back.

          "You were kind of rough on Wells," Finn commented.

          "Hardly," she answered.

          “He’s a pretty straight-up guy. And he loves you. You know that, right? But every time your dad comes up, he won’t give you a straight answer. Makes me think he’s hiding something. So, I got to ask you. How sure are you that Wells is the one who turned in your dad?”

          "A hundred percent. All right? He’s the only one I told,” she confidently answered with a glare.

          “Is he the only one who knew?” Finn points out, and he saw that he had finally gotten to Clarke. Suddenly, a scream rips through the air.

          "Who was that?" Clarke asked frantically, as the trio breaks into a run towards the sound. Arriving at the destination, she finds a young Charlotte attempting to sleep. Clarke gently shakes the scared girl awake and holds her until she stops shaking.

          "Charlotte, we have some more of our people close to here. How about you join our little alliance," Clarke offered with a weak smile, giving a firm nod to the protesting boys standing beside her. Charlotte slowly nods, as Clarke helps the child to her feet and the four make there way to the camp.

          "Clarke, you made it!" Jasper greets her.

          "And you found a new member," Monty laughs, gesturing to Charlotte, who gives a slight nod. The group settles in for the night, snacking on some of Clarke's food and laughing about what Jasper said while they were gone. Soon, everyone agrees that they need to rest if they want to make it to Bellamy's camp tomorrow and Wells volunteers to take first watch. The teenagers drift off, except for Clarke, who joins Wells.

      "Wells? I know I probably don’t deserve it, but I need to know the truth. It was my mom. Wasn’t it? She’s the one who told your dad. I didn’t want to believe it. I… I couldn’t. I blamed you because my father’s dead and it’s my mother’s fault. Isn’t it? Wells… Please," Clarke practically begs as Wells wraps an arm around her.

       "I knew how you would feel. I wanted to…" Wells starts before Clarke cuts him off.

        "To protect me. So, you let me hate you?” Clarke says.

        "What are friends for?” he respond with a smile.

        "How can you forgive me?” she asks.

        "It's already done," he responds and Clarke begins to sob into his shoulder. She cries for her father, for the year she lost with her best friend, and most of all for her mother's betrayal. Eventually she cries herself to sleep and Wells gently places her down next to Octavia. As he sits back down, Charlotte comes up next to him.

          “Hi,” she timidly says.

          “Couldn’t sleep?” Wells asks with a smile.

          “I never can. You on watch?” she asks.

          "Join me," Wells gestures next to him and she sits down.

          "I had a nightmare," Charlotte begins.

          "Hmm."

          "I… I have them every night. But… I think I found a way to make them stop. I’m sorry,” she says, stabbing a knife into his neck.

          "No!" Wells says, raising a hand to stop him, but she just accidentally cuts off his fingers. He groans, coughs, and choke as the life drains out of him.

          “Every night, I see him. Your father. He kills my parents and… and I see his face and… and I wake up and I see yours. And the nightmare never ends. The only way to make it end was… was to slay my demons. I had to,” she cries, humming to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP. I loved Wells, and so upset when poor Charlotte killed him, even though I didn't blame her.


End file.
